


"Let Me Hear The Balalaikas Ringing Out"

by Fanatic_Fic_Minx



Series: Let The Leaves Fall as You Arrange Them. [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Dog Paul Anka, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Yale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_Fic_Minx/pseuds/Fanatic_Fic_Minx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets from Season 6 that i'd wished would of ended differently. Mostly Where Rory is concerned with regards to Logan. Gilmore Girls is Amy Sherman-Palladino i just tweak her genius writing to suit my stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Let Me Hear The Balalaikas Ringing Out"

"What is going on" Jess asked.

"I told you he's exhausted, His family has been bugging him” Rory replied avoiding the question.

"No I mean with you, what's going on with you"

"I don’t know what you mean?"

"You know what I’m talking about, I know you, i know you better than anyone and this is not you at all” Jess said talking over her.

Rory licked her dry lips “I’m” she started “I don’t know”

"Living with your grandparents place, being in the DAR, No Yale why did you drop out of Yale

Rory blinked rapidly "It's complicated"

"It’s not complicated.

"You don’t know nothing"

Jess spoke over her “This isn't you, you going out with this jerk, with the Porsche we made fun of these guys like this”

"You caught him on a bad night; he just got back from his parents”

"This isn't about him, screw him what's going on with you” Jess waved his hand around “this isn't you Rory you know it isn't. what's going on?”

Rory had no words or even an reply for his many questions “I don't know" she said above a whisper "don't know" she whispered

Jess gulped and looked down at his feet briefly “maybe, maybe we can catch up a different time" he said.

Rory looked down and nodded

Jess nodded and took a step back "Happy Birthday by the way, wasn’t that a couple of weeks ago.

Rory looked up "Yeah" she nodded.

They stood like that a for a minute more, Jess reached inside his jacket pocket "if you need to talk" he started handing her a piece of paper "call or email me" he said biting the inside of his mouth. Rory reached out and took it. Jess put his hand in his pocket "I'll see you around” he said stepping away from her and walked out of the gate. 

Rory closed her eyes gripping onto the paper in her hand with his email address and cell number. She glanced towards the bar and bit her bottom lip, she tucked the paper in her back pocket and walked back into the bar.

==== GG ====

“Is he gone?” Logan asked drinking his drink.

“Yeah” Rory stood in front of him and crossed her arms.

“God writers are so sensitive; don’t let this guy get to you”

Rory shook her head “you’re getting to me”

“Me” he said in the most obvious voice in the world.

“You were an ass”

“Look I’m sorry I came back early, I seem to have made a mess here”

Rory shifted her weight on the other foot and uncrossed her arms leaving them by her side “Jess wrote a book, he wrote a book and you mocked him”

“I did not mock him”

“At least he’s doing something, what am I doing living with my grandparents”

“It’s temporary, have a drink” he said taking a sip of his scotch.

“Temporary can lead to forever”

“You’re not living with the Gilmore’s forever, it’s just temporary like I said have a drink”

“I don’t want a drink” she stated “I’m wasting my time partying and drinking, hanging out doing nothing”

“Whoa” he put his hand up “that’s your choice to party not mine, I asked you to come out, you could of said no at any point but you made the decision to drop out of Yale not me”

“Yeah exactly you didn’t exactly stop me did you? Everybody told me I was doing the wrong thing, my Mum told me I was making a mistake and I didn’t listen because she doesn’t understand Yale and ivy league like I do but I continued anyway because I got swept up the experience of it all. And Jess is the only one can see that I’m confused with this whole thing, he can see the real me behind all this material stuff”

“Why don’t you go off with John, Jack or whatever his name is”

“I’m not going with Jess” she exasperated taking a deep breath.

Logan stood “now why don’t we go” he said dropping a few bills on the table.

Rory crossed her arms “I don’t want to go with you” she said.

Logan licked his lips “maybe we need a cool off period for a few days and you’ll contact me once you’ve cleaned your head”

Roy uncrossed her arms “I don’t need a few days Logan, my head is cleared out enough” she smiled “I’ve had enough of pretending to be something I’m not; I think it’s best that we don’t see each other anymore. We’re over” she put a piece of her hair behind her ear “I’m sorry” she said walking out.

Rory stood at the side of the road and breathed in the fresh air. She heard the familiar Porsche engine and Logan driving away, Rory licked her lips.

==== GG ====

Rory opened her eyes and stared at the familiar ceiling that she had grown customized to over the past 10 years of her life, she blinked rapidly and bought her hand to rub her eyes. She looked down at the bed where Paul Anka sat and Lorelai sitting in the chair.

Rory sat up and smiled as Luke walked into the room “Hi”

Luke raised an eyebrow “When did you get here?” he asked

Rory crossed her legs and moved the covers from her body “I think about 1am, Mum was already awake” she explained.

Speaking of the devil Lorelai woke up with a start she blearily looked over Rory to Luke as he stood in the doorway “Hey, what time is it?” she said her voice quite,

Rory looked at her night stand “I don’t know”

Lorelaid looked down at Paul Anka “he seems better” she stated.

Luke walked into the kitchen leaving mother and daughter.

Rory sat up from her bed “I’m so sorry” she said “I should of have listened to you from the beginning” she began to sob “I saw something that I didn’t like” she cried.

Lorelai pulled the cover from her lap and walked over to the bed “it’s okay Rory, you just got lost but it’s going to be fine and now that you’re here I’m scared to know why you had a nightmare in the middle in the night”

Rory looked down “I just woke up in an expensive hotel room beside Logan and I saw a doting wife with no career who was having an affair” she explained. Lorelai took her hand; Rory smiled “Me and Logan are now over so I need some help in getting my stuff from his apartment that I left”

Lorelai stood “I’m here to help”

Rory looked up “that would be really good” she said and stood up.

Lorelai looked at her “what made you see?” she asked.

Rory looked down and sighed “Jess” she said.

Lorelai nodded “Oh”

Rory licked her lip “Yeah he visited me at Grandma's to tell me about the book he wrote and him settling down in Philadelphia now” she looked up “he was the only one that got the real me and he saw through it”

Lorelai bit her lip “I don’t care then if he brought you back to me”

Rory closed her eyes and leaned against her mother gripping onto the back of her shirt.


End file.
